


Indulge

by luvyounie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Johnny is a Little Bit Mean, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, but just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvyounie/pseuds/luvyounie
Summary: Taeyong with his eyes closed, a blush high on his cheeks, his hair that he carefully styled earlier in the day is already drenched in sweat, his mouth open and letting out moans every so often is a work of art.OrJohnny and Taeyong finally gets some time alone and they use it to their advantage.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 12
Kudos: 206





	Indulge

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine made me do it. Haven’t written smut in a Long Time, so go easy on me

Clothes were scattered all over the floor, a pair of pants strewn carelessly over the back of a chair and a blouse laying haphazardly on the edge of the bed. Soft noises fills the room they occupied, Taeyong being the one letting out gasping sounds as Johnny’s fingers works him open.

The two of them were the only ones eagerly rushing back to the dorms while the other members stayed behind in the practice room so they can all go out for dinner together.

“You sure you guys don’t want to join us?”, Taeil asked one last time, raising an eyebrow at the both of them. Taeyong was already slipping into his jacket while Johnny picked up both their bags, waving a dismissive hand at the older.

“Nah, it’s fine. There’s still some leftovers that we can finish. Plus Taeyong’s tired.” Johnny replied.

“Tired huh? He sure doesn’t look like it though.” Yuta muttered under his breath, causing Doyoung to nudge his side.

“Fine. You guys are excused. Just get back safely.” one of their managers said, letting the boys go. Johnny gave him a thankful smile before leading Taeyong out the door with a hand on his back and waving goodbye to the rest of the members.

Now, they are back in the dorms, finally receiving the much needed alone time that they both desperately craved for since the beginning of their promotions. It’s been so hectic with their packed schedules; Taeyong and Johnny never seem to find the right time to be together, until now.

Now, Johnny gets to indulge. He gets to take his time because he knows the boys will take a couple of hours before returning. He gets to feel Taeyong’s body on his after months of endless work and being so close yet so far. He gets to run his fingers through Taeyong’s blonde hair, bring his hand down his caress his face, letting his thumb swipe over Taeyong’s bottom lip and watch the other’s tongue flick out and lick at the pad of his finger. Johnny finally gets to _take_.

Taeyong is situated in Johnny’s lap, his legs locked around the others hips and arms clinging onto the broad shoulders in front of him. Johnny is already three fingers deep in Taeyong, his hole sopping wet with the amount of lube that he used. The excess liquid is dripping down Johnny’s fingers, some of it coating Taeyong’s thighs. Taeyong pants into Johnny’s mouth as Johnny worked his fingers inside of him. It’s been fifteen minutes of Johnny teasing Taeyong and he could tell Taeyong is getting impatient with the way he’s whining.

“ _Ngh_.. please..” Taeyong huffs out, mouth parting, his hot breath ghosting over Johnny’s cheek.

“Be patient.” Johnny says curtly, which brings a pout to Taeyong’s face. Johnny chuckles and leans in to kiss the other’s pursed lips. He kisses him gently, lips first grazing over the other’s softly before licking at the seam of his lips to coax him open. Taeyong becomes pliant in his lover’s arms, his eyes fluttering as he’s being kissed and work opened with skilled fingers.

Johnny pulls away first and took in the sight before him. Taeyong with his eyes closed, a blush high on his cheeks, his hair that he carefully styled earlier in the day is already drenched in sweat, his mouth open and letting out moans every so often is a work of art. Art that Johnny himself carefully sculpted and put together, but also has the pleasure to take apart and ruin when he gets the chance. Johnny believes he’s a rather lucky man.  
  
Taeyong clenches around the fingers inside of him and lets out a lewd groan. Johnny spreads said fingers, testing to see if he’s throughly stretched. He rubs the pad of his fingers against the spasming walls, enjoying the way Taeyong tightens up. He pushes his fingers in deeper, hearing the satisfying squelch of lube inside the smaller man and curls his digits.

“F-fuck, oh fuck.” Taeyong moans, his legs trembling.

Johnny smiles, licking his lips at the sound and repeats the motion. He curls his fingers inside Taeyong a couple more times, causing his hole to clamp down automatically. Johnny strokes the other’s insides more aggressively, twisting his fingers in search of Taeyong’s sweet spot. Johnny reaches his other free hand down to Taeyong’s crotch, loosely grabbing hold of his hard dick and giving it a few quick tugs. Taeyong lets his head fall back, a throaty groan escaping his mouth and his fingers digging into Johnny’s shoulders. Johnny leans forward, nipping at the exposed skin of Taeyong’s neck and dragging his tongue alongside his Adam’s apple all the way to the tip of his chin.

“You like that?” Johnny murmurs against his skin and Taeyong can only nod, afraid that his voice would be too shaky if he spoke. Johnny smirks, sucking a fresh bruise under his chin and watching it bloom red on his skin before kissing the mark.

Johnny pulls his fingers out of Taeyong and quickly stuffs them into Taeyong’s mouth before he could shoot him a glare. Taeyong was taken aback by the sudden action, but it didn’t stop him from promptly licking Johnny’s fingers that was inside him just a few seconds ago and tasting himself. It didn’t bother him, instead he likes it. Taeyong likes being roughly used by the other man, he likes to be thrown around and effortlessly manhandled. It didn’t help that Johnny has been constantly working out for their new concept, bulking up and gaining muscles. Johnny has been bigger than Taeyong during all the time they knew each other, but with this new look of hard abs and biceps that Johnny loves flexing, it makes Taeyong feel so much smaller than before and he _adores_ it.

Johnny pulls his fingers out of his mouth, a string of salvia connecting Taeyong’s bottom lip to the tip of Johnny’s index finger. He reaches back again and didn’t wait to push his fingers back inside of Taeyong’s asshole, this time a fourth finger making its way inside too.

“G-god... ugh too much...” Taeyong moans, his head lolling to the side and his hair falling over his face, covering his eyes. Johnny unwraps the hand around Taeyong’s leaking cock to push the hair out of Taeyong’s face. His eyes are filled with unshed tears threatening to fall and Johnny has the nerve to coo at him, pressing a kiss to his sweaty forehead.

Four fingers deep inside of him and Taeyong can’t help but squirm in Johnny’s lap, pushing his ass back on the fingers hoping to get them even deeper. Johnny holds his hips down, stilling him and Taeyong whines, high pitched. Incessantly, Johnny rubs his fingers inside him until he feels a small bump and his lips quirk. He pushes right at that spot and watches as Taeyong’s whole body trembles.

“Ah found it.” Johnny whispers lowly into Taeyong’s ear as he continues to relentlessly massage his prostate. Taeyong’s cock twitches, a few drops of pre-cum dribbling out of his slit.

“Y-you’re so - _oh_ ... mean.” Taeyong bucks his hips, not sure if he wants to move away from the touch or grind down.

“Sorry baby.”

Taeyong knows he isn’t sorry.

Johnny wraps his other hand back around Taeyong’s cock again, this time stroking it up and down, his thumb rubbing just under the head. Taeyong couldn’t stop shaking, he feels the familiar warmth building in the pit of his stomach, filling and so close to spilling over. Taeyong quickly wraps his own hand around Johnny’s hand that is on his dick to stop him from jerking him off.

“Wait please I’m going to cum.”

Johnny ignores him, shaking the other’s hand away and moving his own hands quicker this time, the fingers in Taeyong’s ass fucking into him constantly and the hand on his hard length moving faster.

“Then cum.” Johnny orders, thumb pressing into his slit and the fingers push harshly into his prostate and that did it for Taeyong, his body seizing up for a second before ropes of white cum gushes out of his dick, leaking all over Johnny’s hand. He slowly pulls his fingers out the blonde’s body, wiping away the wetness on the bed sheets. Taeyong is definitely going to scold him later, but he pushes that thought away for now.

Johnny brings the cum-covered hand up to his face, the white sticky fluid gradually sliding down his palm. He sticks his tongue out, tasting the cum on his finger tips, smacking his lips together as if to contemplate if he likes the taste or not before cleaning the cum off his hand with his mouth, the whole time locking eyes with Taeyong. Taeyong groans, smacking Johnny’s ~~firm~~ chest, “Stop that. You’re gonna get me hard again.”

“That’s the idea.” Johnny replies, pushing Taeyong off him and onto the bed. He lands with a small bounce and Johnny settles between Taeyong’s spread legs. Johnny quickly undid the buckle of his belt, tugging it out of the belt hoops and throwing it onto the floor. His dick has been aching the whole time but he made sure to dedicate his time to pleasure Taeyong first. But now that Taeyong already came, Johnny is going to take. He unzips his jeans and pulls off both his boxers and jeans in one go, tossing it to the side. Johnny curls his wet fingers around his hard cock and gave it a few tugs.

Taeyong’s gaze fell to where Johnny’s cock stood hard and heavy between his legs and he couldn’t help but lick his lips. Not only is Johnny tall, shoulders broad, arms thick, hands large enough to almost wrap around Taeyong’s thigh, but his cock is nice and big too. It’s hard to fit his whole dick inside Taeyong’s mouth and he’d really tried but usually end up gagging and Johnny would tell him not to push himself if he couldn’t do it. Taeyong didn’t know if he was being caring or smug.

Johnny picks up the pillow next to Taeyong’s head and places it under his hips, letting Taeyong rest a bit more comfortably even though Taeyong knew that he’s going to get his brains fucked out so what’s the point?

Johnny picks up his ankle, letting his lips nibble the skin there then moving up his calf to his thigh. Johnny loves Taeyong’s thighs. It’s soft and plush and thin and Johnny loves to lay his head down on his thighs when he gets tired. He nuzzles his face against Taeyong’s leg, pressing kisses there before sucking a mark onto the otherwise unblemished skin. He litters a few more bruises across his thigh and pulls away to admire his handiwork. Johnny hears a sigh above him and he looks up to see Taeyong caressing his slowly hardening cock. It’s always easy to get Taeyong worked up again.

Johnny sets his leg down and leans in to kiss his hipbone, letting his teeth graze over the skin lightly. Johnny moves Taeyong’s hand away and starts to suck at the head of Taeyong’s cock, flattening his tongue along the shaft. Johnny took his cock into his mouth and Taeyong shouts at the sensation and sensitivity, arching away. He bobs his head, hallowing his cheeks and sucks and Taeyong has to push Johnny’s mouth off him cause it’s just _too much_.

“Mmm.. you’re so hot yongie. Can’t wait to get my cock inside of you.” Johnny mumbles into Taeyong’s thigh. Taeyong lets out a shaky breath, hauling the man between his legs up so he can kiss him. This time, the kiss is rushed and a little bit starved like they both just can’t get enough. Their tongues tangling and sliding together in a obscene dance. Taeyong, distracted by the kiss, gasps wetly when Johnny slides two fingers back inside of Taeyong’s loose hole. He spreads his finger apart a few times and removes them to grab blindly at the sheets around them until he felt a plastic bottle.

Johnny pulls away from the kiss and uncaps the bottle and squeeze a good amount of lube onto his palm and coats his whole cock with it. He shoves at Taeyong’s thighs to spread them wider and taps at Taeyong’s hand.

“Lift your hips and spread yourself for me.”

Taeyong is too needy to disobey and reach under himself to grasp at his ass and spread his cheeks. Johnny smiles crudely at the way Taeyong’s hole twitches and winks like it is beckoning to be filled.

“Can you s-stop staring and do something.” Taeyong complains, the blush on his cheek has already traveled all the way to his chest and Johnny thinks he looks so cute like this.

“And what do you want me to do?” Johnny hums, hooking one of his thumb on the rim of his hole and pulls slightly. Taeyong arms is starting to shake and he is so tired of Johnny’s teasing.

“Come on.. you want to fuck me, so fuck me.” Taeyong replies. When Johnny didn’t do anything, Taeyong suppresses the urge to roll his eyes before he whispers, “please.”

Johnny cocks an eyebrow, pretending he didn’t hear the other.

“Sorry, what? Didn’t hear you.”

“I said please bastard.” Taeyong says louder, gritting his teeth and Johnny all but laughs, finding Taeyong’s cheeky side enduring.

Before Taeyong can bite back again, Johnny pushes his cock into Taeyong in one go, filling him up to the brim. All the fight left him and all he can think of is how fucking amazing it felt to be stuffed full. His eyes rolled, his toes clenched, and the sensitivity from his first orgasm was still lingering.

Johnny groans deep at the hot wetness surrounding him, rocking his hips forward. Pulling out a bit before pushing in again, Johnny keeps up this rhythm while watching Taeyong’s expressions shift. His mouth is hanging open, moans being forced out of him by each shove of Johnny’s hips. He has an arm slung over his eyes, but Johnny reaches out to pull his arm away.

“Don’t cover your face. I want to see you when you cum again.” Johnny grunts, fucking into him at a faster pace.

Taeyong moves his hands to his chest, playing with his hardened nubs. He rubs and pinches at his nipples, shuddering at how good it feels. Johnny chuckles quietly, “that’s right. Play with your nipples for me.” Taeyong moans, tugging at his pink nipples.

Johnny has set a steady pace, fucking him deep with each thrust and relishing the way his hole clenches around him every time he pulls out. He looks down to observe the way Taeyong’s rim stretches around his thick cock, gripping him tightly whenever he draws himself out and swallows him back in so effortlessly.

“Your body is made for this huh. Made to be used by me, ruined by me. You love this. You love my cock filling you up and making a mess of you hm. Can’t wait to breed your fucking hole.” Johnny pistons his hips and Taeyong can feel the drag of his cock so deliciously inside of him, rubbing up constantly at his prostate. Then something just snaps and Taeyong’s cumming again, his back arching and goosebumps breaking all over his skin. He swears his vision went white for a second before blinking the dots behind his eyes away.

“Fuck Taeyong... you’re so fucking hot. Shit.” Johnny moans into the crook of Taeyong’s neck. Taeyong can’t stop shaking and needs to catch his breath because _holy shit_.

“You made me cum again.. I was trying so hard not to.” Taeyong says, panting. He reaches between their bodies and felt the pool of cum on his stomach and he registers that he just came untouched.

“You alright?” Johnny asks as he pets at Taeyong’s side to get him to stop shivering and calm down.

“Mhm.” Taeyong responds. “Still want you to cum in me though.”

“Good. Wasn’t planning on stopping anyways.” Johnny smirks, pulling out of Taeyong suddenly causing a shudder to roll down his spine. Taeyong felt uncomfortably empty as his asshole gaped around nothing.

“Turn over. On your hands and knees.” Johnny instructs. Taeyong pushes himself up and flips over, getting in said position even though his legs were still a bit shaky.

Johnny didn’t hesitate to push his still hard cock back inside the other, savoring how Taeyong’s hole tightens involuntarily. The latter is so spent, two orgasms already taking a bit of a toll on him and Johnny is working his best to pull a third one out of him and honestly, Taeyong loves being pushed to his limits.

Johnny glides his hand up Taeyong’s sweaty back, stopping between Taeyong’s shoulder blades and pushing him face down into the mattress, his ass up flush against Johnny’s hips. Johnny holds him down, fucking into him harshly and grinding into him deep when he’s filled all the way. Taeyong feels his mind turn into mush, none of his limbs wants to work and he’s basically just limp and compliant under Johnny, letting the man take and take. Taeyong’s drooling into the sheets, eyes lidded and he just feels so dirty and fucked out.

Johnny’s cock just doesn’t stop moving. He pulls all the way out, the tip teasing his rim before pushing all the way in then pulling all the way back out again. And he keeps doing that. In and out. In and out. _In and out_. Taeyong could be sick with the way his own dick hardens again and thinks his mind broke.

“ _Johnny_...” is the first thing Taeyong says after a while, the only word that occupies his head currently. Taeyong repeats the name over and over again like a mantra, tears finally spilling over and rolling down his cheeks.

“Oh baby. Did I make you cry?” Johnny bends down, turning Taeyong’s face towards him and licks the tears off his face before sweetly pressing a kiss on his lips. Taeyong opens his mouth, feeling the wet muscle lick at the roof of his mouth.

The persistent clenching and unclenching of Taeyong’s hole around his cock has Johnny teetering on the verge of cumming. Johnny’s hand reaches back and lands a smack on one of Taeyong’s ass cheeks causing his walls to constrict around the cock inside of him. Taeyong whimpers, pressing back.

“ ‘m gonna cum.” Johnny grunts.

He takes Taeyong’s dick into his hand again and the second Taeyong feels the touch on his heated cock, he cums for the third time. Johnny cums deep into Taeyong, his walls tightening so good. He rides his orgasm out with a couple more thrust before pulling his cock out bit by bit.

Taeyong’s hips falls onto the bed like the only thing holding him up is Johnny’s cock. Johnny watches as drops of his cum slide of out Taeyong’s spent hole and he swipes it up with his thumb before pushing it back inside him. Taeyong swats his hand at him and Johnny giggles, snatching his hand away.

Johnny gets up off the bed, feeling Taeyong’s gaze on him as he walks in the nude to the bathroom and back with a warm damp towel in his hand and wipes Taeyong down. Tossing the used towel onto the bedside table, he returns to the bed and gathers Taeyong into his arms and starts patting his hair. Taeyong’s eyes are closed, but the tiny smile gracing his lips meant he is still awake.

“How you doing?” Johnny asks.

It took Taeyong a few minutes to reply, his voice a bit rough when he says, “best fucking orgasm in a while.”

Johnny laughs wholeheartedly and snuggles Taeyong closer to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Wash your hands and practice safe sex, kiddos :)
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/luvyounie)  
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/luvyounie)


End file.
